


Silver's Undertale Au character nicknames and other fun Headcanons!

by silver_rayn123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap Gold (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Purple (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Character's AU names, Gen, How I think things Work, I dont even know what im gonna post tbh, Many are gonna be half baked and dumb, headcanons, many more im sure XD, merge au, the ramblings of an Undertale obsessed fan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_rayn123/pseuds/silver_rayn123
Summary: Just a place to throw my ideas for Undertale stuff, mainly centered around the nicknames for monsters and humans across the AUs but also has some other headcanon and au stuff sprinkled in.





	1. Sans and Papyrus AU Names

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Disclaimer before I start, I mostly deal with what I call the the Core 6 AUs (Undertale, Underfell, Underswap, and Swapfell Red, Dancetale, and Outertale). I do do other stuff with other aus and/or aus or the main universe in general, but those are most likely what I focus on.  
> Feel free to ask and request other aus tho! No guarantee ill do em but there a chance I will If I get an idea.
> 
> Also, In regards to names,  
> Please note these names are the ones *I* use but I know there are so many more out there! Also any of the ones I made up myself are def free to use, I dont mind at all :D

Undertale Sans- Sans  
Undertale Papyrus- Papyrus  
Underfell Sans- Red  
Underfell Pap- Edge  
Underswap Sans- BlueBerry (mostly Blue), BB  
Underswap Pap- Rus (short for Pyrus, idk why but iv never liked Strech, Honey, Carrot, ect, and prefer Mutt to be called, well, Mutt XD)  
Swapfell (red vr) Sans- Raspberry/Razzberry (Raz) or Black  
Swapfell (red vr) Pap- Mutt  
Dancetale Sans- Campbell (for Locking, which used to be called Campbellocking)  
Dancetale Papyrus- Tango  
Outertale Sans- Nova  
Outertale Papyrus- Apollo (Bright like the sun)

Horrortale Sans- Axe  
Horrortale Paps- Paprika (I picked this because its food aligned and not as... harsh or cruel as his other nicknames. Plus it makes sense, AND he can still be called Pap)  
Underlust Sans- Hart (Play on Heart)  
Underlust paps- Desi (Spanish/Latin name that means Desire or Desired)  
Fellswap gold sans- Wine  
Fellswap gold papyrus- Coffee  
Swapfell purple sans- Sourgrape (Grape for short, ngl only added the Sour part because i think im funny XD)  
Swapfell purple papyrus- Cash 

Most likely will do more at some point of these boys, since theirs so many of them!  
Once I lock down names for other characters au names, ill post them  
Feel free to request names for aus or specific characters, wont do them all but if I get ideas, ill add them to the list


	2. Flower Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Flower Headcanons :D  
> Not flowey lol  
> Just a few lil blurbs

~Echo Flowers~  
Little known fact about eco flowers, but they have one small little leaf right behind the petals. If you pull it off, it won't copy words anymore, but will repeat the last word copied until it dies. Freshly cut echo flowers will echo for a little bit afterwards, but their song will die out as they do and once they wither, the sound is gone forever. 

~Tea~  
Echo flowers can also make Tea! It is soothing and pleasant, and rich, like a warm drink on a rainy day. It tastes fresh, but not like mint, nor does it taste like plants. Its like taking sip of space and the moon, and is best served slightly cooler rather then hot. 

Golden flower Tea tastes like Warmth, it warms you from your head to your toes, but it doesn't taste of spice. Its almost like cider without the bite and hot autumn days. Its something that makes you feel happy and safe when drinking it, and is like drinking the warm rays of the sun. 

~Golden Flowers vs Buttercups~  
Golden Flowers and Buttercups are very similar but have differences.

Golden Flowers have smooth, darker colored middles (range from dark yellow to brown) and tend to vary in size based on how well they grow. They also grow pretty much everywhere as long as the is even a bit of sun. Hardy things, minimal effort to take care of them. 

Buttercups have little stamens the same color as their petals, and are also a lot smaller, but they grow in mass quantities in the right conditions. These flowers require a bit more care and/or needs to grow, hence why there inst many patches left in the underground. (As Asgore used to grow them in Home/Ruins before they moved. To this day, there are only two surving patches, one at the old castle in the Ruins, and one in Asgore's current garden, in the New Home Castle we cant see.)

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know, I have a quiz set up asking people what they would like character's Au Nicknames to be on tumblr, the post is here!  
> Id love for yall to fill it out! https://silversechoflowerfield.tumblr.com/post/622448176801153024/undertale-character-aus-nickname-consensus


End file.
